Bi
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Pequeña Caperucita Roja, que paseas por el bosque, que ya no temes, que ya no estas completamente sola.


**_¡Ciao!_**

No me pude resistir, tenía que escribir algo de esto. Y es que la verdad este juego me ha encantado muchísimo, woah... no sé bien cómo describirlo, pero me resultó tan interesante y genial, adoré a Ster incluso cuando al principio lo creía un asesino xD (bueno, lo es, pero me refiero a la abuela).

A Camille me dan ganas de darle cariño, pero nada más. Aunque de verdad me tengo que disculpar con el pobre, pensé muy mal de él... I'm so sorry, Cami.

 **La Caperucita Roja del Lobo no me pertenece, es propiedad de Han** **eda.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto _De la A la Z_ del foro Multifandom is the new Black.**

 **Advertencia** **:** Este Drabble contiene Spoilers del juego. Si no lo has jugado, o si no has visto todos los finales, podrías no entender del todo o arruinar tu experiencia con dicho RPG.

PD: Esto ocurre posterior al "Final Verdadero", omitiendo ciertos detalles menores (como la Asistente) y/o modificándolos un poco.

* * *

 _Bi_

Significa _Dos_ , _Doble_ … es un par, es ambos.

Somos los dos.

Tú y yo, Rosette. ¿No es así?

Sé que tú ya no puedes oír mi voz, pero también sé que tú sabes que siempre estoy contigo.

Siempre estaré cuidando de ti.

Porque sin ti, yo no soy nada.

Porque me preocupo por ti.

Porque Rosette es todo para mí.

Sigo viviendo en tu mente, en lo más profundo de ella, y aún conservo tus memorias.

Yo todavía tengo tus malos recuerdos.

Y me quedaré con ellos por siempre, para siempre, porque no los mereces, Rosette.

Porque me deshice de todo, junto con la ayuda de Camille, para que tú pudieras vivir feliz.

Pequeña Caperucita Roja, que paseas por el bosque, que ya no temes, que ya no estas completamente sola.

Ese chico orejas de perro está cuidando también de ti, ustedes se han vuelto muy cercanos.

Ustedes son muy buenos amigos.

No, me equivoco.

Sé que es más, sé que él también lo siente.

Puedo saberlo, Rosette. Porque, incluso si tú no te has dado cuenta todavía, amas a Camille.

Camille te ama a ti.

Ya no somos tú y yo, ya no somos los dos.

Ya no existe un _Rosette y Ster_.

Ahora será _Rosette y Camille_.

Eso no me preocupa, no del todo, porque sé que él es bueno para ti. Y tú eres muy buena para él; incluso has tomado el lugar de tu abuela, preparando medicina para controlar sus Ataques, y buscando una forma de controlarlo, de erradicarlo totalmente. Sin embargo, aún si él continúa siendo un Lobo, tú lo amas y siempre lo amarás.

Si tú no consigue curarlo, él también te seguirá amando.

Por eso no me preocupa que ya no seamos sólo tú y yo, porque tú ya no me necesitas más que para contener tus amarguras.

Ya no somos dos, pero siguen siendo dos.

Porque ya no somos tú y yo, porque ahora son tú y él.

Sólo quise regresar para escribirte esto, Rosette.

Y para desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños número 19.

Dale saludos a ese orejas de perro por mí, ¿está bien? Y no te olvides de ser siempre tan feliz como ahora.

 _Ster._

* * *

Ster es mi personaje favorito, de verdad. Lo adoro, toda su personalidad, el como sería capaz de darlo todo por Rosette sin pensarlo ni una vez, aunque admito que no me agrada tanto cuando está todo loco(?)

Me cagó que fuera hombre, hs(?) Pero no importa xD

Mi visión de su relación con Rosette no es romántica (un poco sí, pero en algún AU donde fueran individuos independientes, separados, cada quien con su body-), sino fraternal.

Camille lo menciona, incluso, que él y Rosette _como Hermano y Hermana_. Así les veo yo. Y me encanta, sinceramente.

En este Drabble quise meterme en eso uwu

Oh, y por si no se entendió del todo bien: la personalidad de Ster regresó por unos momentos única y exclusivamente para escribirle una carta la noche anterior a su cumpleaños.

Y... les aumenté la edad, porque me da cosa que sea Camille de 18 con Rosetta de 9(?) aunque son muy lindos, no los shipeo taaanto.

Ojalá que este Drabble les haya gustado.

Y si les interesó la historia, vayan a jugar este juego(?) de verdad merece la pena, al menos un poco, venga~

Gracias por sus lecturas, rws, favs y follows.

 **An**


End file.
